bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Novu Moru
Novu Moru (Japanese: 焔ナオヤ / 焔直哉(ほむら-), Homura Naoya, Naoya Homura) is a character appearing in the anime and manga series, B-Daman Crossfire. His B-Daman is the Legendary Red Dragon, Strike Dragren. He returns in B-Daman Fireblast with his B-Daman upgraded to Force Dragren. Official Bio Formerly a top B-Shot in the South Block. His B-Daman, Strike Dragren, excels at precision shots. His play style is logical and calm. He uses strategy and intellect to analyze the situation and control his opponent. Appearance Novu is a tall, well-dressed boy with silver hair and green eyes. He has thin eyebrows and has mid length downed hair. He wears several layers of dress shirts layered from back to front; black, white and blue. He wears crimson red khakis and pearl white shoes. Personality Novu is cool, collected, but not as serious as Samuru, and is polite to even the least talented B-Shots. He is also a genius in everything that's got to do with B-Damans, and can even create them (especially with Double Drazeros). However, this polite and civil demeanor was a cover for his true nature; Deep down, Novu was a patient schemer and manipulator with a narcissistic superiority complex, cold, ignorant of other people's feelings (which caused him to underestimate Riki and Rudy at some points), and uncaring of B-Daman as a game. He only saw it as a way to achieve the perfection he sought. It can be noted that Novu never had any fun, but although that didn't mean that he had a troubled past, he believed that winning over anything he deems imperfect is all that mattered to him. In episode 25 of B-Daman Crossfire, however, after getting advice from Basara Kurochi and subsequently battling Riki and having fun from it, Novu had a change of heart. In B-Daman Fireblast, he is still a patient schemer, but uses his cunning to help his allies against the Grand B-Master, Roma Day, having also proven to be an effective spy for the WBMA in the process. This time, he actually enjoyed putting his skills to good use. Biography Background Novu was once the top player in the South Block of Crossfire, having defeated Derek Watari at one point, before transferring to East City Elementary. During his time in the South Block, he had served on the WBMA's special staff, helping to develop Crossfire's tournament system. B-Daman Crossfire B-Daman Fireblast Novu served as a spy for the WBMA, in order to gather information. At first, Kamon and Riki thoguht Novu had betrayed them again, but, in reality, he was pretending to, in order to decieve the enemy. Trivia *His family name "Homura" means Blaze or Flames in Japanese. This suits him well considering that his Dragren is a fire element B-Daman. *His given name, Naoya, could either mean Eponym (名祖) or the Kanji phrase meaning "Is it so mischievious?" (直哉); the latter of which nonetheless speaks about his cunning nature. *He shares the same English voice actor in Crossfire (Steve Staley AKA Steve Cannon) with Enjyu from Battle B-Daman. *Novu shares the same English voice actor in Fireblast (Cole Hanson AKA Cole Howard) with Tasuku Ryuenji and Magoroku Shido from Future Card Buddyfight and Shion Kiba from Cardfight!! Vanguard G. He also voices Wakiya Murasaki in Beyblade Burst. *He resembles Steven Stone from Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire versions. Gallery Category:Characters Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists